Clink Clang Boom
by EHan
Summary: Komui's up to his usual antics and therefore, Komlin the Great is born.
_All characters are property of Hoshino. The story is mine._
 **[[This is just a quick little story I did out of boredom.]]**

Clink. Clang. Boom.

Clink. Clang. Boom!

Loud, ominous, noises came from the depths of the main sleeping quarters of the Exorcist Headquarters.

Clink, clink. Boom!

Everyone knew who was behind the noises.

Boom!

Komui.

Komui had been down in his 'secret laboratory' constructing something that he swore whole heartedly would help the Exorcists in some way. "What way is that, Chief?" Reever was the one to ask, but as usual, he was met with a vague answer. "Oh, you know. You'll see!" Komui had sung out, a spring in his step as he made his way down to his 'secret laboratory.' All Reever could do in response to that was shake his head and get back to work.

Clang. Boom! Clang.

Now the noises were growing even louder, the floors and walls shaking.

Clink, clink.

Something was moving.

Boom!

Something big.

Clink. Clang. Boom!

With a devious, yet victorious laugh, Komui had marched into the Science Department Laboratory. Behind him followed the source of all the loud noise.

"Ah, Chief. What is that?" Reever and the rest of the scientists had stopped what they were doing to stare in awe at the thing that followed Komui.

"Huhuhu." Komui laughed out as he pushed his glasses up his nose, a proud gleam in his eyes. "This is my greatest invention yet! Komlin the Great!" He had long ago given up assigning numbers to the robots after the 18th one.

"Komlin the Great?" Johnny asked Tap, earning a shrug in response. Komui head.

"I'm glad you asked, Johnny!" Komui exclaimed even though Johnny hadn't even asked him anything. "Komlin the Great is skilled in combat, programmed with the latest data taken from the Exorcists as they trained. He has a built in shield to shield him from bullets fired by level one akuma. He can also provide first aid treatment if necessary!"

Everyone stared in shock and awe while Komui stood there looking smug and proud as he could.

"T-that's incredible." Reever had to admit that those were all helpful things the bot could do, but he had to wonder how all of that would be done.

Komlin the Great was no bigger than a three year old child. It was painted white and was wearing, as usual of Komui's robots, a beret that matched Komui's.

"I know it's incredible. Now shower me with praise!" Komui laughed his usual, almost hysterical, laugh while everyone actually complimented his work. Komlin the Great managed to look like it was enjoying the praise too.

"Can you show us some of Komlin the Great's moves?" Johnny was the one who asked, already managing to set up some chairs for the robot to smash. Everyone stood back.

Komui was all too happy to show off Komlin the Great's moves. "Ready, Komlin the Great?! Go! Smash those chairs." He ordered the robot, who in turn began to engage the chairs.

Whiiiirrrrrrr, clink clink clink. Boom!

The chair was smashed to pieces.

"Targets acquired." Komlin the Great spoke creepily.

Everyone knew what that meant. The robot had lost control. It was now trying to attack all of the scientists, carefully avoiding it's master, Komui.

"Chief! Do something to stop Komlin!" Reever shouted above the new found chaos. Komui just stood there gushing over his robots impressive moves. "Looks like I'll have to take it out myself then. Let's see." Reever, while hiding from the robot, carefully calculated where the weak spot of Komlin the Great was and then took action.

"Everyone, start throwing the chairs at Komlin to distract it! Johnny, grab the Magnet Gun!" Reever ordered out, finally gaining Komui's attention.

"The Magnet Gun! Nooooo! You can't use that to erase the programming I worked so hard on." Komui cried out. "Komlin! New target." Komui pointed to Reever, a mad look in his eye. Reever cursed his luck and took off, yelling for Johnny and the others to find the M. Gun.

Clink clink clink. Whiiiiirrrrrr. Boom!

A good hour later, Komlin the Great was finally defeated. It was Russel who found the M. Gun first, but it was 65 who managed to take down Komlin with it.

Komui was in tears over it and calling the other scientists monsters, but everyone ignored him.

Reever was laying on the ground near the unmoving robot, huffing and looking like hell, but he was alive with not a single scratch on him.

"Chief," Reever huffed out, "you're going to pay for this." And Komui knew that Reever meant it.

A week later:

Komui's office was spotless.

Komui was on the floor by his desk looking like hell, but was alive with many paper cuts. Reever was standing next to him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Payback was worth it sometimes.

 **[[Comments, good and bad, are very much welcomed. Thank you for reading.]]**


End file.
